


Ben's Black Undershirt

by cleelarkin



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Ben's channeling his inner Han Solo, F/M, Flirtly, Reylo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 03:32:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14035269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleelarkin/pseuds/cleelarkin
Summary: Brief in person meeting between Rey and Ben. Rey's not leaving without Ben's shirt.





	Ben's Black Undershirt

It was early morning. Ben was sitting in a chair in his quarters pulling on socks. He was not fully dressed yet, in just his black undershirt and pants. Rey was bumping against his mind. She wanted him to open the bond. They both began to concentrate, and the bond opened. Rey was already dressed, boots, black pants and dark green t-shirt, her hair in one long braid. 

“We need to talk.”

Ben huffed and leaned back in the chair and met her eyes. She was serious, something was different. He sighed, “Fine, you go first.”

“No, in person—today.” Ben couldn’t tell if it was a command or a plea. Either way, he felt the same. He had already been making plans for them to meet sometime soon if she would agree. 

“I’ll meet you at Hoth. There is an old, deserted Rebel base there, Chewie knows where it is.” Thinking to himself, “Use the Force to open the door and dock the Falcon inside.” He looked away from her and went back to putting on his socks, “Rey, it’s very cold there, dress warmly.”

Rey was already there when Ben made it to the base. Rey knew he was close and opened the door so he could land inside, closing it behind him. She made her way over to his ship. He immediately scolds her, “Rey! I told you to dress for cold weather!” He takes off his cape and wraps it around her shoulders. 

“I put on all the clothes I could find in the Falcon,” she huffed. “You’re not dressed any differently!” She pointed out. 

“I didn’t want to draw more attention to myself,” he said, “leaving abruptly caused enough issues.” He led her away from the ships and Chewie to an area where they could talk more privately.

Once he felt they were isolated enough to talk privately, he stopped and turned to look at her. She was here, really here. He felt a release of pressure just knowing that. It was like he had be holding his breath for a really long time. 

He started releasing everything he had on her, speaking slowly and softly, “I didn’t mean a word I said. I would never hurt you, try to destroy you. I think you know that. I’m sorry, I should have never said that. I shouldn’t have tried to take the light saber. I was angry, hurt.”

She stepped closer to him. “I wanted to stay with you, I wanted to take your hand. Leaving was so hard.” She stared into his eyes, “I just can’t go down this path with you.” She stepped closer again, taking a deep breath and letting it out—her breath and her feelings. “We belong together, you know that.”

“I know.” He agreed stepping to her. He tried to warm her by rubbing his hands up and down her arms over the cape. “You’re freezing, you need to go.”

“I want something,” she stumbled over her words, “before I go, I want something from you.” She was turning pink. She was hesitating, but whatever she wanted, she didn’t plan to leave without it. She was blocking her mind. He didn’t know what she wanted. He stared at her and waited. She drew in a deep breath and then slowly let it out. “I want your undershirt.”

What? Ben’s mind was blown. Why in the world would she want that? Did she want him to take it off and give it to her? She was staring back at him, her pupils wide and her eyes wondering here and there across his chest and shoulders. Oh, she did! She wanted it now!

“My undershirt?” He asked still confused. She pursed her lips together trying desperately to hide a smile as her cheeks went from pink to scarlet. Locking eyes with her, he removes his lightsaber, turns and walks to the pallet of equipment that is covered with a tarp behind him and places it on top. He turns back to her, locking eyes. He hesitates, then he begins to unbuckle his belt, he turns and lays it next to his light saber. Again, facing her, he slowly pulls his long black tunic out of his pants and over his head exposing his muscular arms and the tight, black undershirt. He places his tunic with the rest of his cast offs. 

He turns to her, meeting her eyes. The look on her face is now making him turn pink. “This is what you want?” He asked which made her focus her eyes back to meet his. She was biting her bottom lip now. She nodded quickly. Trying desperately to find his nerve, it was low almost a whisper, but he managed to say, “Come get it.”

The look on her face changed to determination now. She slowly walked towards him. Ben thought his heart would explode it was beating so hard. She removes his cape from around her shoulders and lays it next to his discarded items. She settles in front of him. She can feel the Force pulse between them. Taking a deep breath in, maintaining eye contact, she grasped the folds of his tight, black undershirt with her fingers and gently began to lift. However, she was unable to maintain eye contact once his bare midriff became exposed. Her fingers and thumbs accidently raked against his lower abdomen. Deciding the contact felt too good to miss out on, she continued to slowly brush them all the way up his abdomen and chest. Ben bent his torso and head down so that she could reach to pull the tight shirt over his head. Rey brushed her fingers against his biceps and grazed his forearms as she finally freed her trophy.

She clutched the shirt to her chest unable to suppress her smile now. He was half naked and she had what she came for. She buries the tip of her nose in his shirt and breathes it in. He is still reeling from this experience and was stunned when he notices she stiffed his shirt. She starts to turn to walk back toward the Falcon when he reaches and catches her wrist. He pulls her gently back around to face him and just a step closer. “What about what I want?” he asked. 

Still smiling, happy with her plunder she responds, “I’m listening.”

Ben had no idea what to say. He had not put any thought into what he was going to ask for, not knowing they would be bartering today. He knew what he wanted. He wanted to take her in his arms and kiss her but he couldn’t bring himself to ask for that. He slowly rubbed his thumb back and forth the inside of her wrist, his mind racing. “I want you to be more open to the Force bond.” Proud of himself, that was a good request. “I want see you more often, talk to you,…” he paused continuing to stroke her wrist, “touch you.” She was going to punch him, he just knew it. He had been too bold.

She finally responded, nodding that she agreed to his terms. “I’ll see you later, tonight,” she said and slipped from his grip. Walking toward the Falcon, she yelled over her shoulder, “Put some clothes on, Ben! It’s cold in here!” He smirked and turned to dress himself. 

When the ramp to the Falcon hissed shut, Ben used the Force to open the door and let the Falcon exit the base, closed it back once they were out of sight. He sat down on a pallet of junk. He thought of Han. He missed him and regretted the decision he had made at this moment more than he had ever before. 

He was once again sitting in his quarters, exactly as he was this morning—minus his undershirt. He was removing his socks this time. He felt her probing his mind. They both began to concentrate, and the bond opened. 

There she stood, in his black undershirt. It hung off her, exposing her bare skin in all the best places. She was trying hard to suppress a nervous smile. His mouth hung open. She gave him a slow spin holding her arms out. The dip in the front exposed much of her chest and the overly large arm holes exposed her sides down to her rib cage. Honestly, between the neck hole and the arms holes, very little was left to the imagination. Then there were her bare legs sticking out of the bottom, her bare, toned, shapely legs.

“Well?” She asked when he stared blankly at her, “What do you think?”

“Sexy.” The word ‘sexy’ slipped out, it was out—he couldn’t catch it now. He may as well own it. “You look very sexy.” She looked very pleased with his response. 

She slowly moved towards him, he continued to talk nervously, “So are you pleased with your plunder for the day, my little scavenger?” What did he just say? He needed to stop talking—now! What was happening? He couldn’t breathe.

“Ummm humm,” she hummed and nodded. She responded! He had said ‘my little scavenger’ and she owned it. He was dying. He started to breathe again, but no more talking for him. She asked, “How is your end of the deal working out for you?”

Oh no. She asked him a question. He had to open his mouth. He was beginning to panic. Take it slow, he told himself. “Well, I have gotten to see you three times today. So that was good.” He breathed and continued, “I have gotten to talk to you three times today, again that was good.” Why did he keep going? He needed to stop talking again. 

She stopped in front of him. “And?” She raised an eyebrow inquisitively?

He continued but he didn’t know why, “And we have touched three times.” He breathed a sigh out slowly and added, “Also, good.” 

“But that number could be higher?” She asked. He was NOT going to respond. He didn’t open his mouth or allow his body to move. 

She stepped between his knees and slid onto his lap. He instinctively placed his arm around her back as she sat on his thigh. She pulled her knees up against him, resting her legs on his other thigh. Then she settled her body against his bare chest, finally coming to rest with one arm around his neck and her hand on his sternum. 

Ben had no idea what to do. His was breathing rapidly, mouth hanging open. He tried to relax his body. He brought his other hand down and rested it against her knee. When she didn’t smack it away he slowly, bravely slid it up to her outer thigh. Feeling braver now, he wrapped the arm around her back tighter and pulled her even closer to him settling himself into his chair for what he hoped would be for the night.

“So, what would you like to talk about?” She said nonchalantly.

Blocking his mind, he tries to come up with something quickly. How beautiful you are? When will it be safe for me to kiss you? Can you feel the hard bulge in my pants? What do you want to name our children?

“I think you should pick,” he says finally.

“Let’s see.” She tilts her head in thought. “If you could live anywhere in the whole galaxy, where would you chose to live and why?” She meets his eyes and smiles, eagerly awaiting his answer. He pursues his lips together in deep thought. She is pleased with herself thinking that was a great question. He’s thinking, ‘There is NO way she can’t feel that.’


End file.
